thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creature Office
' The Creature Office' is the 'replacement' for The Creature House, and is the current communal workplace of the Creatures. H.Qs details It was shown during Nova's first office stream announcement and stream that most of the office is furnished. It was also shown that Kootra and Dan's offices are next to each other. After moving into the office's the video quality jumped from 720p to 1080p. It was not until Sly's tour that the office layout was revealed. In an attempt to place a TV on the wall, Kootra successfully, drilled several holes, scratched the paint off, and left white powder marks on the wall. In the process, Kootra accidentally drilled holes into an wire tube, which supposedly according to Nova, made someone survey the area outside, possibly looking for what disconnected his internet/electricity. In a recent Creature Talk, they revealed that production on TR4P-VILLE has begun again with Kootra working on modeling. However, no release date has been specified. During the first big office stream, the Creature Carl plushy was officially released to the public with a limited quantity of 495. Layout/Location The Office contains: *Break Room *Kitchen *Porch *Conference Room *7 Offices **James' Office **Aleks' Office **Jordan's Office ** Dan's Office **Seamus' Office **Eddie's Office **Bek's Office *Prop Room *Green Screen Room *Server Room *Stream Room *2 Exits Videos #Goodbye Random Creature House Moments #The Creatures Office Tour: VOL 1 #(ENDED) First Office Nova and Immortal Stream is LIVE #The Creatures Office Mini Tour! #Seamus' Office #The Creatures Office Tour: Vol 2 #Wallmount 2: Wallmount Harder Trivia *Since moving to the office meant James would no longer have somewhere to live, it has become a running joke for the other creatures to ask him about what his new homeless life will be like. In the Office Tour video James is found to be living in the server room. *James confirmed he would be living with a roommate after moving house, but has not said who it is. During that episode of Creature Talk, he made obvious hints of it being Aleks. **This was supported by the fact that James had released a video of his and Alek's house. *It was revealed at the end of "Goodbye Random Creature House Moments" that they will do random Creature Office moments, similar to what they did in the house. *One of the offices had a large damp stain in the corner. Jordan and Dan suspected James peed in there, which he confirmed because he thought that was Aleks' office. *Fans started requesting the Creatures to buy a black couch similar to the widely known Backroom Casting Couch (A brown couch was shown in the office during Nova's first office stream. *Seamus said he has bought more equipment to make recordings with in the office, so that he could get more done when at the office with nothing to do. *Dan recently said on an update video that the reason he and Kootra had larger offices is because Dan will be sharing his office with an editor they are planning on hiring and Kootra has a big office because he is technically the boss, but may share his later with an employee as well. *Sly did a mini office tour just like he did with the first Creature House when he visited. *For some reason Sp00n does not have an office, this may be due to his rare work with the group. **Sp00n eventually announced that he would be moving back to Salt Lake City. *Since his departure, Sly's office is now vacant and most likely become Dexter's office when he moves to Colarado. Gallery officewindow.jpg|James in the Office. Jamesandjordan.png|James and Jordan in Jordan's office. takinabreak.png|Taking a break at the office janitor.jpg|The Office Janitor Snip20140517_4.png|The banner at the front of the office Category:Location